


Usual Drinks

by sourdades



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, barista jinhyuk, unfinished feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourdades/pseuds/sourdades
Summary: “You know; you should start decide what do you want to drink by yourself.”Wooseok's first time meeting Jinhyuk after four years, and the first thing he did was telling Jinhyuk to decide his drinks as he told him to get him his usual drinks when Jinhyuk was about take his order.





	Usual Drinks

It was barely a week since Wooseok stepped back to Seoul. Coming back home was never easy, but he never regretted his choice to decline the job offer in States and go right back to Korea after he got his bachelor degree. Being in other country made him feel things he never thought he could feel: longing for home and familiarity. Seoul was still a home, no matter how he put it even after four years of not stepping a foot on this homeland.

And his home, Seoul, felt extremely quiet today. He was sick of the of being in his house, with his mother kept on nagging at him to reconnect with some of his old friends or go socialize like a normal twenty-four years old male. So he decided to take a walk, trailing down the road he used to like the most when he was a high-schooler fooling around with his friends before the academy. The road changed a lot in a way Wooseok could not pin-point, it was more packed but felt lonelier at the same time, probably because he was alone and it was rush-hour.

Feeling the rain might come really soon, Wooseok dragged himself to a café not far from Etude store. He knew the building; it was used to be a small music shop four years ago as he used to spend lots of times pretend to be buying something so he can listen to the cassette sample for free. He stepped into the café and immediately greeted by someone from the past amidst the unfamiliarity of the Seoul he began to overcome.

_Lee Jinhyuk._

The line was quite long, but Wooseok could recognize the voice and figure even with his eyes closed as the said male shouted a loud _welcome_ when the bell rang as he stepped in to the café. He was on the one receiving orders at the counter and Wooseok took his time on the line to examine the figure he could not stop thinking for four years. Jinhyuk had always been tall, but this Jinhyuk in front of him was far more toned and masculine, wearing a dark-brown shirt underneath the café’s apron. His hair was now gray, definitely dyed but already washed away as he barely styled it, just like usual. 

“Your order, please.”

“The usual, please.” Wooseok unconsciously told him to get the usual order as their eyes met when Jinhyuk tried to input his drink. It was the answer Wooseok always gave the other when they were in high school, it means _whatever you think was good for me to consume or whatever you get for yourself, Jinhyuk._ Wooseok just cursed himself right on the spot. _Stupid Wooseok, stupid._ It was his first time here so how on earth he would knew what the usual meant? Unless Jinhyuk still remembered what their phrase meant.

Wooseok was about to correct himself when Jinhyuk nodded at him and shot another question, “Alright. What’s your name?”

“Wooshin.”

Again, his subconscious took over his mind when he mentioned _that name_ to Jinhyuk, the name he used when in high-school, the name Jinhyuk kept on calling him even when the whole school had called him Wooseok. Maybe, there was part of him that wanted Jinhyuk to remembered and talk to him, by telling him that he was Wooshin, _his Wooshin_.

Wooseok sat not far from the counter, pulling his laptop as he started to continue writing some articles for his blog, a hobby he developed during college and he intended to keep because writing gave him some time away from the job-hunting stress and pressure. But instead of writing, he found himself observing Jinhyuk as he hid behind the screen. Really, nothing changed from the other male. He found himself fighting with his own mind, because all he wanted to right now was dragging Jinhyuk and telling him that he, in fact, had not stop thinking about him for the last four years they had been separated.

“It’s on the house.”

One of the baristas suddenly approached him and put a plate of his favorite tartlets on his table. Wooseok gave her a look, but the said employee just smiled at him as she pointed a small sticky notes on the plate with her gaze. _I hope this is enough to keep you until 5PM._ The male chuckled, Jinhyuk was giving him an info at what time he would be done and also a chance to avoid him once again. But Wooseok had enough of running away, so the moment his eyes caught Jinhyuk’s from his seat, he shot him a small smile. _I’d be here._

Jinhyuk and him, they were never an item, but everyone knew that if you ever wanted to find Wooseok, you should look for Jinhyuk because they were attached to the hips for the second half of their high-school life. It was definitely more than a fling, but less than a relationship because the younger of the two had always known that he’d leave the country right after he graduated and the last thing he wanted is to tie Jinhyuk with him for the years he’d be leaving. So before they got attached too much, Wooseok already put the stop on them. He could remember clearly the words he told Jinhyuk, telling him that as much as he liked him, being together was never an option because in the end of the year, he would leave. But Jinhyuk just smiled at him that day, saying that he would take what he could get, him and Wooseok admitting to like each other even without things attached between them.

_5PM._

“You know; you should start decide what do you want to drink by yourself.” Someone caught Wooseok from his spacing-out and Wooseok just smiled faintly as Jinhyuk took a seat in front of him, his work apron was gone. “Were you like this too during college?”

Parts of him was glad that the conversation was not begin with a How are you or how have you been. Jinhyuk had always good at making atmosphere and he knew Wooseok hated mall talks. “Habit, I forget I have no regulars yet here,” he tried to make an excuse when in fact, he was too nervous to meet Jinhyuk that it blurted out from his mouth, “I really like the one you decide for me, anyway.”

“It’s your favorite.”

 _Café latte with 25% of sugar, with additional hazelnut syrup pump._ So Jinhyuk still remember. “No longer my favorite but I still like it.”

“Really? What’s your current favorite?”

“Pumpkin spices.” Their face met and the smile just got larger on each of their faces. “World is a small place, I never thought I will meet you here out of all place. I thought it’d be some other place, like a dance hall or hongdae busking.”

This time, Jinhyuk’s face got darker. “I no longer dance,” he confessed, his hand was playing with the paper he gave him along with notes earlier. Wooseok looked at him, worry painted on his face but didn’t say anything as he wanted Jinhyuk to not feel pressured. “After you left, I failed my college entrance so I decided I would go to army instead of taking a gap year, I was in marines and things were not pretty around that year. I decided to stop and took a test for another major when I got out, now I am on second year for business and management.”

Wooseok could not even pretend to be not be shocked. Jinhyuk, the hyperactive Jinhyuk who already folded the paper on his hand to various shapes in the spam of ten minutes, stopped dancing and now studying the course Wooseok always talked about during high school. “It’s fun, isn’t it? Business and management?”

The elder rolled his eyes in annoyance. “I still don’t get why do you like that major so much. It looks interesting, indeed, I guess I am fooled because it’s my top source of headache now. Were you fooled as well?”

“Hell yeah, I am. I still think I should have become an interior designer instead or maybe an idol.”

“Let’s not speaking about idol, you don’t even like a packed restaurant, Shin,” Jinhyuk laughed but Wooseok was stunned with the nickname that rolled out from Jinhyuk’s mouth like he had been calling him that for the past four years. “The café is going to be packed soon, do you want to go out and eat dinner with me? That, if you don’t have plan.”

 _Always so bold, considerate, and straight-forward._ Wooseok just nodded as the pair packed their bags and leave the café. They were walking beside each other as the sun in Seoul began to set, the road was slightly wet and slippery from the rain. Their fingers brushed countless time, but both Wooseok and Jinhyuk hesitated to grab the other’s hand and intertwined their fingers. Afterall, they just met after four years and no one knew if the feelings were still there.

Wooseok found himself to be quiet throughout the walk, letting Jinhyuk talked about the café and the struggle of his college life. His mind went through the fact that Jinhyuk had stopped dancing, one that made he met the older male for the first time, something that Wooseok knew was an important piece of Jinhyuk’s life. “I recovered, but they can’t be fully healed,” Jinhyuk suddenly said as if he read the other’s worry. “I know you want to ask. I simply don’t think it is the dream worth fighting for anymore since I have lots of things I want to do that I can’t do if I have broken leg, so I decide to never force it and quit.”

“I don’t have the heart to ask it.”

“I know it.”

They had dinner not far from the café, it was the stew restaurant they loved so dearly during high-school and Wooseok was glad that the restaurant was still there and packed than ever. Both talked about the past and people from their high-school, but no one even got close to talk about the feeling they left behind. But at the very least, Wooseok knew that Jinhyuk was not seeing anyone at the moment and he oddly find himself relieved at that fact.

“I really miss you.” They were walking to the station when Wooseok suddenly blurted out the words. Seriously, Kim Wooseok, what’s with you and with your mouth today? He mentally cursed as he felt as if his tongue took over his mind when it came to Jinhyuk. His face was red and he really wanted to just go deep inside the ground, but Jinhyuk’s gaze encouraged him to continue and elaborate his feelings. “It was shitty of me to fall out of earth for four years, really. But I really miss you. Us. Whatever we called ourselves back then.”

“Hm.”

Wooseok grew frustrated as he lightly punched the other male’s shoulder. “Come on, say something.”

“I miss you too,” Jinhyuk finally replied, “I think I have to do something with that habit of yours, you keep on disappearing and appearing out of nowhere even since before. Way to ruin my poor heart.”

“What do you want to do?”

Jinhyuk hummed a while, then he caught Wooseok out guard when he suddenly grabbed the younger’s hand and put it inside his jacket as they intertwined their fingers. “I take it that you are single and missing me,” he stated, “so I think no one will get mad if I say I want to take you out on dates so you would stop disappearing on me.”

“No one will get mad.”

“Good.” Wooseok’s feel his face heated up, while Jinhyuk just smiled at him. “I will call you later when you got home to ask about our date.”

“I changed my phone number.”

“I know.” Jinhyuk took his phone with his other hand and gave it to Wooseok. “It is the time where you supposed to give me your number but I guess you are too dense, so I am just going to ask you directly to type your number on my phone.”

Now, it’s Wooseok’s turn to laugh. “Dork. You better call me soon.”

That night, they parted ways with smile on their face. Wooseok decided that some things might never change at all, just like the stew restaurant downtown. He also decided, some things changed but headed toward better direction, him and Jinhyuk’s relationship being one of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am still stressed and pained, then I got inspirations for this AU and think Weishin fits the idea. I kinda like pain, I guess. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.


End file.
